openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Servers
See also: Manual/Multiplayer Server List See a list of currently-active 0.8.1 and servers: *http://dpmaster.deathmask.net/?game=openarena It includes a "Find player" feature, too (you can type all or a part of a player's nickname or of a clan tag). Older servers: *0.8 *0.7.7 *0.7.6 and older Known Servers This list is intended to provide extra information about the OpenArena servers. Tools Some useful multiplayer (client or server) related tools, that are not part of the game itself, are from third-party developers, etc. Server browsers External tools that help finding and launching online OpenArena games (a.k.a. server browsers). Note: for some info about the integrated server browser, take a look to Manual/Multiplayer page instead. * Dpmaster Realtime OpenArena listings, a web page accessible with any web browser that allows to see many informations about the servers. Includes a "find player" feature. It cannot predict the ping you will have on that server. * OAWire, free (open source) Mozilla Firefox plugin for one-click connecting from the dpmaster web site. Simple and effective. * OAcon, windows plugin for one-click connecting via a protocol * Qtracker, freeware server browser program (optionally you can purchase it for extra support). Supports many games. It allows to predict the ping you probably will have on the servers. * RN Launcher, open source server browser for Rainbow Network's OpenArena servers. Written in Python. (Readme file). * XQF (qstat frontend), for Linux. * OpenArena Friends Finder, a Perl script to find players and allow to join the server they're on. Server managers Tools to manage a server : *OpenArena Multi-Purpose Server Launcher for Linux, a free opensource tool to automatically manage the maintenance of a server *GamersTV, a free tool to retransmit matchs (version for OA is available here) *SwiftPanel, a free game server panel *AdminPANEL, a free and opensource game server panel *OpenArena Server Administration, instead, is a system integrated within OpenArena, designed to empower Server Operators and Clans in managing gameplay on their servers. You can find some help directly on the web pages of OAX. Since the Admin System is derived from the Tremolous project (another ioquake3-based game), maybe you may find some more related info in the Tremolous manual or in the Tremolous wiki... Server Setup OpenArena Servers are set up in the same way as Quake 3 servers. Servers can be "dedicated" or not. If you simply want to have a quick match with your friends and then close the server, probably you don't need to run it in "dedicated" mode, and you could simply use "Multiplayer - Create" menu to create an online game. If you want to use a "stable" sever, available to other players also when you are not at your machine, you should create a dedicated server. Basic Steps for creating a "dedicated server" include the following: * upload OA to your server: this can be done via ftp, ssh/scp or whatever you prefer * create an OA user account, do NOT run the server with root (administrator) priviledges (for security reasons) * get / create a server config file (see example below) * make sure your firewall/router (if any) allows connections to the OA ports. Default is incoming port UDP 27960 and outgoing port UDP 27950 (master server) + responses. 27960 can be changed during startup, master server port cannot. * run the server and make sure it stays active when you log out, usually with the help of the screen-utility under linux If you need more detailed instructions on setting up Q3A/OA servers, you may want to have a look at one of these guides: * vindimy's guide to setting up an openarena server, english * Q3A Server guides at gameadmins.com, english * Q3A Dedicated Server Guide at Holarse-Gaming, german * Quake III Arena linux dedicated server HOWTO at sp1r1t.org, english * This script can create a map rotation file for you, english * OpenArena Clan League 2010 General Config - a big package for admins who want to organize big events, with featured tools and instructions. If you simply want to have a quick match with your friends and then close the server, probably you don't need to run it in "dedicated" mode, and you could simply use "Multiplayer - Create" menu to create an online game. Please note that all of these guides explain how to setup a dedicated server. This is a server that runs on a machine that is only used as the server: you can't play on a dedicated server. You need to start the game ordinary (even from the same machine, if you want, but this may slow down a bit your server's performances) and join the server. You can find some information about non-dedicated server mode in Manual/Multiplayer page. Note: if sv_allowDownload "1" is set on your server and you experience slow download rate, you may enable HTTP download. See this post for a way to do this. Server config example :sets sv_hostname "My OA server" :sets sv_maxclients 16 :sets sv_master1 "dpmaster.deathmask.net" :seta sv_maxPing 400 // Clients with ping higher than this cannot connect. :seta sv_minPing 0 // Clients with ping lower than this cannot connect. :sv_pure 1 // If enabled, prevents clients from loading pk3 files that are not present on the server to guarantee compatibility. This should ALWAYS be 1. ://sv_maxRate is number of bytes per second. 25000 is the maximum that can be set through the gui. The integrated VOIP protocol requires 25000 to work. Setting sv_maxrate to more than 25k has no effect. :seta sv_maxRate 25000 ://Tip: If g_delaghitscan is used sv_fps should be 20 for best results :sets sv_fps 25 :sets sv_allowdownload 1 // allow clients to automatically download from your server additional files that they may need to play on it ://sv_privateClients "2" // slots substracted from sv_maxclients ://sv_privatePassword "" :seta capturelimit 8 :seta timelimit 15 :seta fraglimit 35 :seta bot_minplayers 0 // If there are not enough human players, bots are automatically added or removed to have the specified number of players in the arena (or in each team). ://seta g_spskill 3.0 // Sets the skill level for the bots added by bot_minplayers. 1 = Hurt me plenty, 5 = Nightmare. ://seta rconPassword "" for remote ingame servercontrol: comment this line if you don't want to remote control your server. If you enable this, remember to customize the password! ://seta g_motd "" ://seta g_quadfactor 3 // Modify the damage when using "quad damage" (default value is 3) :seta g_inactivity 0 :seta g_allowvote 1 ://Special vote restriction since 0.8.0 ://The next three variables holds the allowed vote options, gametypes, and maps that can be voted for. ://seta g_voteNames "/map_restart/nextmap/map/g_gametype/kick/clientkick/g_doWarmup/timelimit/fraglimit/shuffle" ://seta g_voteGametypes "/0/1/3/4/5/6/7/8/9/10/11/12/" ://seta g_voteMaps "/ctf_inyard/oa_ctf4ish/hydronex/oasago2/" (no longer available in 0.8.5) ://If you want to allow every vote option, all gametypes, and all the maps you can write it like this: ://seta g_voteNames * ://seta g_voteGametypes * ://seta g_voteMaps * ://You can prevent the server from getting unrealistic time or fraglimits here (0 = no limit) :seta g_voteMaxTimelimit 0 :seta g_voteMinTimelimit 0 :seta g_voteMaxFraglimit 0 :seta g_voteMinFraglimit 0 ://If you want to use unlagged functionality (since 0.7.6) :seta g_delagHitscan 1 ://You might want to count pushing players over the side of a map as kills. In that case: :seta g_awardPushing 1 ://seta g_awardPushing has been modified many times but as of 0.8.1 is still not that reliable. Rather reliable in 0.8.5 and default there. ://Special modes since 0.7.6: ://seta g_instantgib 0 // If enabled, players will have only railgun, with instant kill. If set to 2, also gauntlet is available. ://seta g_rockets 0 // If enabled, players will have only rocket launcher. ://seta g_vampire 0.25 //25% of Vapiric health (players will gain health when will hit their opponents) ://seta g_regen 5 //5 health per sec. (health will automatically renerate) ://Gametypes :// 0 = Free For All :// 1 = Tourney :// 3 = Team Deathmatch :// 4 = Capture The Flag :// 5 = One Flag Capture :// 6 = Overload (Obelisk) :// 7 = Harvester :// 8 = Elimination :// 9 = CTF Elimination :// 10 = Last Man Standing :// 11 = Double Domination :// 12 = Domination :seta g_gametype 0 :set d1 "map aggressor; set nextmap vstr d2" :set d2 "map oa_dm1; set nextmap vstr d3" :set d3 "map oa_dm2; set nextmap vstr d4" :set d4 "map oa_dm3; set nextmap vstr d5" :set d5 "map oa_dm4; set nextmap vstr d6" :set d6 "map kaos2; set nextmap vstr d7" :set d7 "map oa_dm5; set nextmap vstr d8" :set d8 "map oa_rpg3dm2; set nextmap vstr d9" :set d9 "map oa_shouse; set nextmap vstr d1" :vstr d1 // start loop at d1 ://you can change gametype or any other variable like this: ://set d10 "g_gametype 5; g_instantgib 0; map oasago2; set nextmap vstr d1" ://"g_gametype" should always be before "map" or the map might load twice. Since 0.8.5, admins can set up custom votes. See this post. You can copy-paste the example config above to a plain text file (naming it, for example, "server.cfg"), put it in your "baseoa" subfolder, then run the program with +exec server.cfg option from your OS command prompt. You can try various configurations, storing them into separate cfg files. Remember that many settings will be saved in your default q3config.cfg file when you quit the game, and others not. Note: You can find more configuration examples in the Configuration examples page: you can create your own cfg files mixing those examples with the standard configuration here above. Message of the day There are two options for displaying a "message of the day", with different effects. You can use both of them, if you wish. The first method (if we want to call it somehow, let's say "the short motd" or "the original motd") is to use the CVAR "g_motd" like in the example config file above. This message will be a simple white text line shown by the client during the "loading screen" (when connecting, reconnecting, or simply after a \vid_restart command), under the server name and the "pure server" lines. It is advisable to stay within 43 characters. The new text will be updated after the server will load another map or re-start the current one. It is not shown when playing locally (on your own machine, in non-dedicated mode). The second method (if we want to call it somehow, let's say "the extended motd", or "the new motd") is to create a plain text file, name it "motd.cfg" and place it inside the baseoa folder: the content of the file will be printed on the screen of every client that connects, when it gets in the game (not during the "loading screen", but after), for some moments (it will be shown again when the player will change team or switch to spectator mode, or after a \reconnect or when the map restarts). It allows to use text colors and multiple lines. It is advisable to stay within 40 characters for line and 18 lines (and remember that the message lasts for few seconds only). After you update and save the file, the new text will be immediately shown to the new connecting clients (no need to restart the server or to load another map). The motd.cfg file shown is the first found in this order: in your appdata\OpenArena\current_mod folder, then in your OAinstallation\current_mod folder, then in your appdata\OpenArena\baseoa folder, and then in your OAinstallation\baseoa folder. This means that the game may print the motd.cfg file you previously set for baseoa also when you are running a mod: simply be careful to place the files in the right folders and do some tests. If you do not want a message of the day, you can simply delete the modt.cfg file, or save it empty (the latter method will prevent the engine from searching for a modt.cfg file in the next folder). For some info about the "appdata" folder location under different operating systems, take a look here. Running a Server Using hosting services The following companies offer OpenArena servers hosting, and charge for it: * K-Play Gameserver Windows Place the config file (usually server.cfg) in %appdata%\openarena\baseoa\ (%appdata% is a variable in windows for "C:\Documents and Settings\\application data"). Then open in command (windows-key+R, type cmd and hit enter) and type: \oa_ded.exe +set dedicated 2 +set net_port 27960 +exec server.cfg Linux Place your server config file ("server.cfg", or whatever you named it) in ~/.openarena/baseoa/, then start it with: /path_to_openarena/oaded.i386 +set dedicated 2 +set net_port 27960 +exec server.cfg +map aggressor You might want to use an automatic script to start and stop it. InitScript Mac Take the server.cfg above and put it in ~/Library/Application\ Support/OpenArena/baseoa/, then start the server with: /Applications/openarena-0.8.1/OpenArena.app/Contents/MacOS/oa_ded.ub +set dedicated 2 +set net_port 27960 +exec server.cfg +map aggressor Consider running the server in a forked process. Use the command 'nohup', or use Ctrl+Z and enter 'bg' to background a running server. You can leave the shell now. See also * Manual/Multiplayer * Command console * OpenArena Clan Roster category:manual Category:Configuration examples